RWBY: The Knight of Remnant
by TheGizmoDragon
Summary: The World of Remnant is full of story's, some with Fairy Tales, some with Mystery's, even some of legends. One knight whose armor is as Dark as his past, will force to confront it if he wants to save the world. One things for sure, the world will soon learn that "No matter what, you can not kill progress." NarutoxRWBY (Multi-elements), (Ch.1 is Gold trailer), Real Ch.1 coming soon.


**Hello to my faithful readers this is TheGizmoDragon, and I am here to introduce to you the trailer of my new Naruto X RWBY story. This is my RWBY Trailer for Naruto called "Gold" trailer and like all the other RWBY trailers it will be a prequel before the first chapter. After this trailer I will then have the first chapter up later.**

"Normal Text": Speaking

' _Normal Text': Thoughts_

" **Tech Text** **"** : Computer/Technology Speaking

" **HOW DARE YOU"** : Anger Tone

' _ **THOSE FOOLS'**_ : Anger Thought

' _ **Coming to you live'**_ : Voice over talk

(Location, Date, Time): Scene change

((BOOM)): weapon sound effect

"If you try and rip the world apart, someone will always put it back together."-Deus Ex Machina: Mankind Divided

"You can kill dreams, you can kill innocence, you can kill freedom, but you can't kill progress."-Adam Jensen, Deus EX Machina.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, RWBY, Batman, Marvel/Iron Man, Halo, or Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. All I own is this story.

Naruto: The Knight of Remnant- Gold trailer

(3rd POV Unkown location)

In a giant sized dark room that had glowing green lines form to make little square patterns everywhere was glowing with a low humming noise.

Suddenly, the room lightened up and form into what looked like a giant circuit board, and in the middle of the room was a figure who wore black boots with metallic greaves on his legs leading up to black cargo pants that holds two tactical holsters on each side of his thighs holding pistols. While on his belt he has pouches and grenades.

On his upper body he looks to be wearing a long sleeve thick combat shirt with pates on his shoulders, arms, and chest. Above that there was a bandolier strap that look to be holding ammo clips.

On his chest was a small circular object over his shirt that was glowing gold and rotating in a circle like whirlpool. On his arms were gauntlets that seemed to have mechanical pieces and plates on it that seemed to make the bracers look heavy, yet at the same time it didn't seemed to affect the man.

On the mans head was golden spikey hair that reach to his shoulders, three whisker marks on his cheeks, and his eyes were deep blue as he looks upon the room.

After he looks upon the room he then lifted his right arm and placed his two fingers onto his neck,

 **(Click)**

Which then cause pieces of metal and glass to appear and form together into a headpiece that covers the jawline to chin and all the way back to the neck and back of the head and moves to the sides of the head with arrows pointing forward (1). When the headpiece formed for a moment the eyes seemed to glow for a moment and then disappeared.

After the helmet formed the voice came out modified "ARTS system, activate training program: Knightmare."

 **"Knightmare** **program** **activated"** came from a robotic female voice.

After that the room then changed to a frozen wasteland that was snowing, then images of small hut like houses on fire appeared, then the entire scenery of the sky showed that it was nighttime with clouds darker appeared making the place look more tragic, and the broken form of the moon showing in the only hole amongst the clouds was the only visible form of the light showing the place aside from the fires.

After the scenery was set the same voice from before spoke again. " **Knightmare program is set, program will begin in five seconds, good luck Agent Naruto.** "

 **"On my mark in 5"**.

After which the now confirmed Naruto set his hands to hover over the holsters containing his guns as he looked upon the glowing number going down from 5 seconds, while at the same time hearing the howls, growls, and the cries from different sounds of animals coming closer to him.

'4' a group of Beowolfes appeared

'3' a group of Ursa appeared

'2' a Nevermore appered

'1' all seemed to spot Naruto and began to charge towards him, and Naruto got into a forward lunge position and was waiting for the moment to strike.

 **"Begin"**

 **(Enter Song: Metallica's For Whom the Bell Tolls, Zombieland intro)**

And like the hounds of hell was after him, Naruto took off while pulling out his pistols from their holsters, as soon as he was getting closer to the Beowolfes he suddenly jumped up into the air and aimed one of the pistols and before the shot could be made the cry of a Nevermore was heard and through the alarm in his headpiece told him that one was closing on him, so deciding to make a split second decision Naruto kept his aim going through the scope on top of his gun and when he felt the time was right he fired the shot and used the kickback from the gun to give him the momentum to escape the Nevermore's range of attack.

Deciding to take an opportunity with this gamble, when he noticed the glowing red eye in his vision he took his other gun and fired another shot and allowed it to take him back to the ground.

And as soon as he landed he turned his back to the group of beasts who looked upon the dropping Nevermore and already disintegrating Beowolfe both showing bullet wounds in the eye.

After the moment passed the Grimm showed rage upon seeing both deaths, and without a second thought and charged right at the man.

But what they didn't expect was Naruto waiting for them in the same lunge position as before and with guns at the ready and with the sounds of a heavy but slow heartbeat he focus upon the beasts. When a sudden spark hit his nerves Naruto kicked off again swing his guns forward letting his instinct tell him when to let the bullets fly while duck, diving, dodging and weaving his way through the beats. And by the time Naruto was done his guns ammo clip popped off and moved way from the smoking disintegrating beasts.

Naruto flipped his guns around and popped the gun to the ammo clips hanging on the bandelier, and then twirled them back to place and ready to go. And good timing too, because he heard a chime that said **"Wave 1 complete"** and saw the same countdown from the first time **"Wave 2 will begin on my mark."**

And like the first round more howls and cries went off and more beasts appeared, but this time it was twice as much.

And like before when a alarm went off Naruto charged and began to jump or dodged and was fire more shots to weaken, disable and kill Grimm strategically. Upon using the last of his bullets he looked upon a Boarbatusk, a Bewolfe, and a Ursa all charging for him. But as they were about to make contact he dropped his guns and swung his arms up to the Ursa who then froze and started to bleed from the blade sticking through the neck. As the blade retract from the neck Naruto swung his arm back and the blade now shown to be attached to his gauntlet spun back to now aiming backwards went right for the kill in the Beowolfs upper jaw to the snout.

After he removed the blade and let gravity takes its course he then turns to the rolling Boarbatusk who was charging towards him, at the last heart wrenching second feeling the wind from the beast Naruto let himself fallback and have his feet coiled up to his chest.

After the beast was in his eyesight the sound of feet smacked armor and the Grimm was suddenly launched up into the air, and just when gravity took its course the Grimm uncoiled itself after losing its momentum and the loss of feeling of being on the ground.

 **(SCHNIK)**

And ended up landing on its back with a giant X mark on the soft part on its stomach. And right across the boar was Naruto with his arms out and the blades covered in small wisp of smoke.

 **(End song at the sound of the bell)**

As the boar disappeared the battlefield that was full of smoke and craters began to disappear and returned to the digital warehouse.

 **"Simulation Complete"** exclaimed the voice, and while the system was shutting down Nauto's helmet began to deconstruct and his blades went back into the gauntlets. After he typed some keys on his gauntlet he out of nowhere grabbed one of guns and aimed it towards a door. "You know, if you keep sneaking into this room during a simulation, one of these days I may still have a bullet in the chamber and may accidentally get you." And what he got was the sound of footsteps and a figure came out of the shadows. The figure was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In one of his hands was a cane, in his other one was a mug.

"Maybe so, but then again one never learns to push ones luck." Not even showing any signs of nervousness with the gun pointed to his head.

As Naruto looked upon the man he dropped his gun back into the holster and smiled upon the man "Touché Ozpin. I take it the reason you are here means you need me for something?" after a capsule came up and opened up showing a mannequin inside, and as he heard the now Ozpin moving towards him he began to take apart the suit he was wearing until he was in a white A-shirt on but still had the glowing whirlpool piece on his chest, and black pants with boots.

All he got in response was a chime on a gauntlet on his left arm that looked like a small keyboard, moving his arm up he pushed a button that made a hologram projection appear that showed a video of a red-haired man in a white suite with a crew on men in black suits with red shades and ties.

"There was a robbery tonight at a dust shop, according to eye witness and with the files in your network, we confirmed that the suspect is Roman Torchwick." After the mans statement the next picture on the hologram was a mugshot of the man of interest. "How much dust did the snake run off with?"

"None, actually. The reason why is one of the things I am here for, during the robbery one of the henchmen tried to rob of the witnesses and was instead taken down. And after she took them down she went after Roman who in the end escaped with an unidentified accomplice." During the explanation the clip then changed to a battle scene with a young girl with a red cloak and scythe was fighting them and then to chasing Roman who then escaped into an airship with an unknown woman with amber eyes.

After looking at the clips Naruto drop the hologram and looked at Ozpin with what tried to look like a calm facade, but the older man could see that the eyes were shocked. "The girl in the video, she possesses extraordinary abilities. I believe that she would make a fine addition to Beacon, and I was hoping that if you could accompany me tonight and hope that we talk her into joining us?"

What he got was a calculated look from the golden hair warrior who put the finishing touches on himself by putting on a black sports jacket, clips on the temples near his eyes, and had a necklace around his neck with what looked to be a ring on it. "Don't lie to me Ozpin, there's more to this girl than what you're leading on. The style she's using is one I have seen before, if she's who I believe she is, then I know why you want her to be at Beacon." What he got was a nod showing that he was right on the mark. "Very well, we'll take my bird, while there with any luck I can try to contact my informant and see if we can find any clues as to the reason for these Dust store robberies."

Seeing the look of curiosity, he continued "Based on the rap sheet on Roman, this robbery doesn't match his usual M.O, if Roman were to steal dust it would usually be one that was either rare, expensive, or highly explosive that would be later used to rob a bank, not like this cleaning the entire supply that he is doing."

Looking back Ozpin takes a sip from his mug and then begins to see where this was going "So what your saying is?"

 **(FWOSH)**

What was once clips on his temple soon became sunglasses shades (2),

"It means that Roman is just the tip of the iceberg, to something even bigger." After that the two men left the place which then had all the lights shut off leaving the place in darkness.

 **(End Gold trailer)**

 **(Opening intro, Enter Deus EX: Mankind Divided opening credits theme)**

 _The scene opens with a black background with Naruto in a white suited uniform walking upon a glowing white road with black shine._

' _ **With technology development for the future, to weapons for protection to all, Schnee Dust Company is number one distribute for all your dust needs.'**_

 _As he grows closer, the background sound began to change into a fiery inferno, and around him screens of events began to be shown around him as he walks._

 _One scene showed of a man with silver hair in a white suit appeared holding a hand out to Naruto who takes it._

' _ **With Atlas strong, we will be the heroes this world only needs.'**_

 _Another scene showed Naruto in a black suit standing across an old man with bandages on his head and one of his eyes and an x scar on his chin holding a remote control while Naruto was holding a gun upon him._

' _ **With Directive Ten, we will show the Mantle Council, ne the Entire World, that they can't protect everyone with machines, it needs more knights just like you.**_ _(the old man thumb moves to the switch)_ _ **"NO STOP!"**_ _(Gunshot)'_

 _Fights being shown between hooded people assaulting officers and SWAT teams with screams being heard and Naruto holding a shield and throwing smoke canisters trying to stop the fighting._

' _ **Scenes of horror being shown on the streets of Vale, between White Fang protestors and law enforcement.'**_

 _Bullheads flying across the ocean, to Naruto without his helmet and a rifle leading a group of soldiers across the desert field with dead grimm and ruin village with burning bodies._

' _ **(Lisa Lavender): Reports are flying across Vale, Mantle, Mistral, Vacuo.'**_

' _ **(Naruto): People are dying out there, thousands of them.'**_

 _Scene then changes to a Faunus wearing a white mask being put into a police van with other members of the group. As it changes again to Bulleads moving to an island up in smoke._

' _ **The search for suvivors on Reach has been downgraded to a recovery mission.'**_

 _The scene changes of soliders in white uniforms and armor firing upon a massive hoard of monsters all gunning for them and a group of them with swords and energy swords runs and slashes them. Then changes to a girl with red hair and fox ears drapes herself over Narutos shoulders_

' _ **It's a new world Naruto, its afraid of people like us.'**_

 _Scene goes to men with Rifles, swords and Hammers and one leading them has a shotgun all march to a building with men and gray suits._

' _ **The Office of National investigation was forced to be decommissioned due to the removal of its commanding officer.'**_

 _Scene changes to a neighborhood with a statue gets exploded and the fire spreads, and changes to a woman screaming while two people try to hold her back, then shifts to Naruto in a black uniform looking upon smoke and fire with the old mans voice in the background_ _ **'You didn't think it would end without consequences, did you?'**_

 _It changes to Naruto on his knees with his head down holding the red head woman with Fox ears as she seems to be not moving and had blood on her that was washing away in the rain._

' _ **Sometimes, you just have to let go. And embrace what you have become.'**_

 _Then his eyes snapped opened while glowing blue, had a burning hatred within it._

 _The scene then changed back into the white road with the burning background, but instead of Naruto it was figure wearing a black militarized Exo-suit with armor plating's and a black domed helmet with orange eye figures that were burning._

' _ **The world has changed, it is shrouded in lies and deceit.'**_

 _Then changes to multiple cars being blown up and shows multiple news program covering the chaos. One of them looked to be at a military building and on the ground, was the symbol of a red beast with three claw marks._

' _ **Multiple detonations, looks like dust bombs, breaking news another terrorist bombing attack by the White Fang, this time at an Atlas Military base.'**_

 _The scene then changes to the burning background going out to metallic silver, and the armored figure began to explode and in place was Naruto without a shirt, and on his left shoulder was a Tattoo of a metallic A with the number 45 on the bottom of it._

 _A change happened again to 9 different men and women all formed into a militarized stance before a courtroom and on a table at the side several folders were thrown down._

' _ **The members of the Mantle Council have tasked the Atlas forces to create a squad to counter this rising number of violence and subdue the growing number of Grimm.'**_

 _An elder gentleman with stars on his suit placed a badge in Naruto's hand._

' _ **By the powers entrusted to me by the country of Mantle, and her council, we here by designate you Atlas Squad 45.'**_

 _Finally, Naruto stops moving as he then looks upon a bright light in front of him. Which then shift into Naruto standing before broken rumble buildings and bullheads firing upon the ruined city while a voice called to him_ _ **'General Uzumaki'**_

 _As Naruto's eyes narrowed in resolve he took a step as an aura then glows behind him then forms into a medieval knight with golden wings that expands out._

 _As Naruto walks into the light he says to himself_ _ **'I won't let this happen again, never again.'**_

 _As the light blinds the room the logo for RWBY appears, and then below it the burning words appear to say 'The Knight of Remnant'._

 **(End intro and music)**

 **(Author Notes: 1/4/18)**

(1) Superman's headpiece in Injustice 2

(2) Adam Jensen's Sunglasses

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy these two trailers I had created. Now I'm positive for those who had Played Deus EX, would know that the intro I had done, is like the intro for Deus EX Mankind Divided, with some changes.

Well its true, but can you honestly blame for not using it, when I first played it after finishing my Golden Angel chapter, well let's just say I had fallen in love with the intro, it was beautiful, powerful, emotional, and felt that this would fit perfectly with what I have planned for this story.

And when I finished my golden trailer, I had for a spur the moment thought to myself 'Why don't I both Reward and Tease my fellow readers with a taste for what to expect with my what I hope to be my greatest creation and my tribute to the RWBY Community.

And while I apologize for this being late, as I planned to have this out on Christmas but that failed, because working around the holidays is a nightmare.

And I was going to have this out before New Years as a gift to everyone, but on the 29th of Dec. I was in a car accident, but thank god that no one, including me, was seriously hurt. and if that wasn't bad enough but two days after the accident I ended up with food poisoning and could not do anything (even move my head) and had fully recovered just yesterday, seriously talk about starting off the new year with a bang (Or in this case…with a Yang) yeah, I went there.

Anyway, now that this is done I can at least salvage a good start this year by presenting my first Fic of the New Year.

Thank you again for checking this out, and remember if you have questions and compliments let me know in the reviews and PMs. And remember to follow and Fav. for this and all my other stories.

 **This is TheGizmoDragon signing off.**


End file.
